Computers and Makeup
by sheltie
Summary: A Koumi story with tiny bits of Takari and Taiora. Enjoy! One-shot.


**Computers and Make-up**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Digimon_

**A/N: It's Koumi with small pinches of Takari and Taiora. It's been a while since I've done a good solid Koumi. Enjoy!**

"Come on Izzy, you've been staring at her picture for the past three years suck it up and tell her!" Tai Kamiya shouted to his redheaded friend

"I've told you once and I'll have to tell you again Tai, I don't want to get rejected" Izzy Izumi said in response

"Where's your courage?" Tai asked the computer genius

"In case you've forgotten I have the crest of Knowledge, not Courage" Izzy said stating the obvious

"You're hopeless" Tai said shaking his head

Izzy didn't say a thing, but stared at the picture that he kept by his bedside. It was a picture of himself and a girl with pink hair. The pink-haired girl was Mimi Tachikawa. The picture was taken when she moved back to Odaiba. The gang had a party for her and decided to have an impromptu photo session. Each of them had a group photo and an individual one with Mimi.

Tai sighed as he watched Izzy zone out again in his own world again.

_I've got to do something to get Izzy and Mimi together_ Tai thought then with a smile a plan started to form.

He told Izzy that he was leaving, but doubted that the redhead heard him.

"Hey Sora, how's the flower business?" Tai asked as he stepped into the Takenouchi flower shop

"Same old, same old" Sora Takenouchi said in a bored tone

"So how's the ankle? Do you know how long you'll be out?" Tai asked as he looked at the cast

"The doctor said the cast has to stay on for a few more weeks," Sora said annoyingly

Sora broke her ankle helping her mom unload flower shipments and she slipped on a wet patch, she had been in the cast for a week now.

"That's too bad, I miss my soccer buddy" Tai said grinning

"Okay Kamiya, let's cut to the chase I know you want something, so spill" Sora said folding her arms across her chest

"Sora, you wound me" Tai said dramatically clutching his heart

Sora rolled her eyes at her best friend/boyfriend's antics

"Fine, I need your help getting Izzy and Mimi together" Tai said seriously

"You never pick simple things, do you?" Sora asked rhetorically

"Why would I, they're too boring for me" Tai answered

Sora sighed

"So are you going to help me?" Tai asked with hope in his voice

"What's in it for me?" Sora asked crossing her arms once again

"What do you want?" Tai asked curiously

Sora cocked her head to the side in thought

_Oh the possibilities_ Sora thought evilly

"You have to be nice to TK" Sora said finally

Tai blinked

"That's it, but I'm already nice to TK" he said confused

"That's it, but you've got to promise me you'll be nice to TK" Sora said firmly

"Fine, I promise, I don't see why I have to though?" Tai asked with confusion evident in his voice

"Because, I don't think you'd be nice to TK, once I tell you what I saw him and your sister doing after one of his basketball practices" Sora said

It took Tai a few seconds to figure out what Sora said, but when he did he was angry and started on plans that would end a young blonde's life.

"Tai, you promised" Sora shouted breaking Tai out of his murderous thoughts

"But, it's my little sister" Tai whined

"Oh Tai, from where I was standing, I think Kari was the one who started it" Sora said smirking slightly

"Kari, my little sister, Kari? She started the whole thing?" Tai said shocked beyond belief

Sora nodded

Tai slumped into the empty stool next to Sora, too stunned to even think, let alone talk. Sora watched her best friend/boyfriend absorb the news of his little sister not being so little anymore.

"I'm sorry Tai, but I think it's better for you to hear it from me than a random person" Sora said comfortingly and gently patted him on the shoulder

Tai just nodded, as he was still too stunned to talk. After the shock wore off he and Sora got to work planning a way to get the pink princess and the computer genius together

"Sora, where are we going?" Mimi Tachikawa asked for the millionth time

"I told you, it's a surprise, so stop asking" Sora said tiredly

"Can't you at least give me a hint?" Mimi asked in pleading tone

"No" Sora said firmly

Mimi pouted, but followed Sora

Tai and Sora planned a dinner for the pink princess and the computer genius in hopes they'd get together, but they had several back-up plans just in case this one went bust.

"Tai, I'm not going anywhere tonight, I'm busy" Izzy said as he tried to get away from the big-haired brunette

"Come on Izzy, I know that you're not really busy, so you can't pull that excuse on me" Tai stated smugly

Izzy sighed in defeat because he knew Tai was right, which was a scary thought itself.

"Fine, where are we going?" Izzy asked accepting his fate

"First put on this, then we can get going" Tai said handing Izzy a set of clothes that Sora picked out

Izzy looked at Tai curiously, but left to change

After he was changed Izzy looked at his outfit and sighed and wondered what Tai had planned for him and if it would result in him being arrested or in the hospital or possibly both.

"Okay, where are we going?" Izzy asked

Tai grabbed Izzy by the arm and led him to the Odaiba flower garden, which he and Sora had set up to look like a romantic dinner.

Izzy looked around and got very nervous

"Tai, what are we doing here?" he asked shifting and glancing around

"We're waiting for your date" Tai answered smiling

Izzy paled as he figured out Tai's plan and tried to make a break for it, but Tai still had a grip on his arm and that made an escape impossible. But Izzy struggled with all his might until he heard a familiar voice.

"Sora, I still don't get why you have me dressed up?" Mimi said in a frustrated tone

"Because Mimi, you have a date" Sora answered as soon as she saw Izzy

"A date? What date? I'd remember if had a date" Mimi said confused

Sora ignored her friend and led her over to Izzy, who began to struggle out Tai's grip again.

"Hey Izzy, ready for a nice dinner?" Sora asked ignoring Izzy's struggle

Mimi, however looked at the redhead and was curious as why he is struggling against Tai's grip on his arm.

"Hi Izzy, you look quite handsome tonight" Mimi said as she took in Izzy's outfit

Izzy blushed at Mimi's compliment, but that didn't stop him from trying to run for it.

_There's no way Izzy picked this out himself, someone must've done it for him_ Mimi thought

"Izzy just give up, you're not going anywhere except to the table to sit down and have a nice dinner with Mimi" Tai said as he forcefully led the redhead to the table and shoved him into his seat.

"Mimi" Tai said as he pulled the chair out for the pink-haired girl

Mimi smiled and sat down and Tai gently pushed the chair in for her.

"Now that you two are seated, it's time for your orders" Sora said promptly

"But we didn't order anything yet" Mimi said confused

"Have no fear Mimi, I have it all covered" Tai said smiling

Mimi looked at Tai with slight discomfort because she knew what happened when Tai smiled like that. It meant one thing, he was scheming something and she was a part of it, which didn't sit very well for the pink princess.

"What are you up to Kamiya?" Mimi asked giving her cousin/friend a small glare

Tai didn't answered, but left leaving Sora there alone with the couple.

"Sora, what is going on?" Mimi asked finally

"What makes you think that something is going on Meems?" Sora asked innocently

"Well for one, Izzy looks scared to death, and two, Tai has that smile, which is never good and the also the fact that you're involved leads me to believe that this is a setup" Mimi said knowingly

"Mimi, how could you think I would do something like that?" Sora said dramatically in a Tai-like fashion

Mimi rolled her eyes

"Because he's your boyfriend and your best friend, and you two always have a scheme going, also he's my cousin and I know him almost as well as you" Mimi said seriously

Sora kept her poker face and watched as Tai came back carrying two meals.

"Here you are, two Kamiya Specials" Tai said setting the plates down

"This won't kill us, will it?" Mimi asked poking at the food with her fork

"Mimi, I am a way better cook than my mom. You should know from experience" Tai pointed out

Mimi sighed and nodded

Izzy however was still looking for a way out, but every exit looked blocked and he wasn't about to tangle with Sora, as she could level you to the ground as he's seen her do many times on the soccer field. Even if she is injured she can be very formidable.

The dinner was a bit tense as Izzy looked for a way out and Mimi tried to figure out what was going on.

_Why would Izzy be so nervous about having a meal with me?_ Mimi wondered

After they finished eating Izzy was ready to bolt, but Tai held him in place.

"Now for tonight's entertainment" Sora said smiling

Yolei and Ken appeared wheeling out a projector and film screen. Mimi looked confused at what kind of entertainment that was going to shown while Izzy struggled to leave.

"Izzy settled down, you might as well accept whatever is going on, since Tai's never going to let you leave" Mimi said

Izzy stopped struggling and bowed his head in defeat. Mimi smiled and took Izzy's hand and gave it a squeeze. Izzy looked up blushing furiously.

When the projector was setup with the screen the lights were put out and a slideshow began to play. Tai and Sora gathered all the pictures they could with the help of Kari and made a slideshow out of it and they and even added music to it. They had a very big debate on the music to use, but in the end they chose was a beautiful classical piece that had a heavy romantic feel to it.

Izzy was sweating bullets through the whole thing. He watched as every picture that had himself and Mimi pass the screen and some were even doctored to have just them in it. He glanced over at the pink-haired angel that he loved and saw that her expression was unreadable. This frighten him even more.

At the end Tai came up smiling saying that he hoped they enjoyed their evening and to come back any time. Mimi got up and left without a word and Izzy followed a little after.

"Do you think it worked?" Tai asked his partner in crime

Sora shrugged

Two weeks passed and Izzy stayed out of Mimi's way as much as possible though it was hard as he shared most of his classes with the pink-haired girl. He had an easier time out of school has he suddenly became busy doing after school things for the science and computer clubs and doing extra work for the teachers.

Mimi, however was confused and this didn't suit her at all. She was trying to figured out what the point of the dinner was. She knew for a fact that the computer genius didn't have any interest in her, but then why did Tai and Sora set up the dinner, and why was the computer whiz so nervous throughout the whole thing. She needed answers and she knew where she'd get them.

Mimi was standing in front of the Kamiya residence because she knew this is where Sora spent most of her time when she wasn't at work, school, or asleep though she has slept over many times and still does.

"Hello Mimi, what brings you here?" Kari asked as she answered the door

"I was wondering if Sora was here by chance?" Mimi asked

Kari rolled her eyes

"Where else would she be" she said stepping aside to let the pink-haired girl in

"So how have you been Kari?" Mimi asked

"Pretty good" Kari answered

"I'd say that you were are more than pretty good after the basketball scene" Mimi said smiling

"You know about that" Kari said with a tint of red on her cheeks

"Everyone knows about that" Mimi said laughing

Kari's cheeks redden at this

"And it thanks to me that your boyfriend isn't in the hospital" Sora said entering the living room with Tai

"Sora, just the person I need to see" Mimi said smiling

"What do you need my dear sweet cousin?" Tai asked as he plopped down on the couch with Sora following him and landing on his lap

"Does Izzy like me?" Mimi asked flat out

"Of course he likes you Meems, where have you been?" Tai said smirking

"That's not what I meant Kamiya and you know it" Mimi said glaring at her cousin

Tai was unfazed by the pink-haired girl's glare.

"Well Mimi, the answer to your question is right in front of you, all you have to do is look at the evidence" Sora said mysteriously

Mimi groaned

"But I'm not good at that sort of thing, Joe and Izzy are the ones that are" she whined

Tai just sighed and rolled his head back resting on the back edge of the couch.

"I can help you with your situation Mimi" Kari said

"You can?" Mimi said hopefully

Kari nodded

"Well this is good and all, but Tai and I have somewhere we need to go" Sora said getting up

Tai looked at his girlfriend with a confused expression on his face, "We do?"

"Yes, we do" Sora said dragging her boyfriend out of the apartment

"Those two are strange" Kari muttered

Mimi nodded her head in agreement

Sora dragged Tai until they were a good distance away from the apartment complex.

"Okay Sora, what's going on?" Tai asked as he yanked his arm from his girlfriend's grip

"Phase one is complete, phase two now starting" Sora said

Tai blinked

"Phase one? Phase two? What are you talking about?" he asked confused by the whole thing

Sora sighed

"Our plan is coming together" she said

Tai still looked confused

"You gave me the idea of getting Izzy and Mimi together and all I did was make a plan and so far it's working" Sora said

Tai was still confused, which annoyed his best friend/girlfriend to no end

"Tai, Kari is phase two" Sora said

"What do you mean?" Tai asked puzzled over the whole thing

Sora wanted to hit the big haired idiot, but knew he couldn't lose the precious brain cells he had left, so she explain it to him using small words instead.

"So Kari is helping Mimi figure out her feeling for Izzy and that is phase two of your plan" Tai said

Sora nodded

"How'd you get her to agree with this?" Tai asked

"I kinda helped her get TK" Sora said coyly

"How did you help?" Tai asked sternly

"Well, I might've suggest to her that she might need to be assertive to get TK to make a move" Sora said not looking at Tai

Tai realized that Sora was the reason why his sister made such a public display.

You're the one who told her to do that?" he shouted

"I told her to be assertive, I didn't think she'd do that, honestly" Sora said trying to quell her boyfriend's anger

Tai sighed, he needed a drink.

Meanwhile Kari and Mimi were sitting on the couch trying to work out the Izzy problem.

"I don't know what to do Kari, he doesn't even acknowledge me anymore" Mimi said sadly

"Don't worry Mimi, that doesn't mean he hates you, it might mean that he just got busy with all the projects he's undertaking" Kari said comfortingly

"I know and it shouldn't bother me, but it does and that is driving me crazy" Mimi said whining slightly

"What are your feelings for Izzy anyway?" Kari asked

"I like him, he's a good friend and someone I can go to if I need help with homework or just need someone to talk to when Sora is busy" Mimi said

Kari nodded, "is that all?"

Mimi blinked, she never thought of her red-haired friend like that before really. She first thought of him as a geek and a nerd when they first met all that time ago at summer camp, but after getting to know him better and going through several life-threatening moments with him it drew them closer with one another, though that could be said with the whole group. You can't go through what they went through without having made an almost invincible bond. But when it came to Izzy she always placed as her friend that helped with her homework and hung-out with on occasion. Never in her mind did those 'feelings' ever came into play at anytime. But, now here she was thinking about it and she knew that Izzy would make a good boyfriend. He was courteous, smart, funny when he loosens up, and all around good guy.

Kari watched as Mimi thought and hoped she would be able to help Mimi out. She knew that Izzy loved Mimi, heck the rest of the group had some kind of read on the redhead's feelings for the pink-haired girl. Except for the pink-haired girl, of course.

Yolei thought the whole thing was cute, but other than that she never thought that it would become anything, though they older members of the group knew that the two people just needed the right kinds of pushes toward one another.

"This too hard Kari, I can't do this" Mimi whined

Kari sighed and put a comforting hand on the pink-haired girl's back.

Meanwhile Izzy was busy trying to keep busy to avoid Mimi.

"Hey Izzy" Tai called

The computer genius ignored Tai's call and kept working on his laptop. Tai, however wasn't going to be ignored so he yanked the computer out of Izzy's lap and held it high above his head, out of reach for the computer genius.

"Give my computer back Tai" Izzy said as he stretched up to grab his laptop back

"Not until you agree to shut it down and we can talk" Tai said

"What's there to talk about?" Izzy grunted as he tried to jump up to grab his laptop

"Give it up Izzy, you know you can't win" Sora said, watching the whole thing with an amused smile on her face

Izzy pouted for bit then hung his head in defeat, "Fine."

Tai handed Izzy back his computer, which he turned off and sat down with Tai on one side and Sora on the other so the computer genius had no chance to escape.

"What do you guys want to talk about?" Izzy asked

"I think you know Izzy" Sora said

"Do we have to" Izzy said with a bit of a whine in his voice

"Yes we have to" Sora said firmly

Izzy pouted

"Oh Izzy, quit acting like a little kid" Tai said rolling his eyes

"Fine"

"Good, now let's get to the heart of the matter" Sora said clapping her hands together

Izzy groaned

"Come on Izzy, you have every chance with Mimi" Tai said

"Tai, I'm a geek, a nerd, there's no way she'd go for me" Izzy said in a self-depreciating way

"Izzy cut this bullshit out, you're a great guy and I don't think of you as a geek or a nerd. Neither does anyone else who knows you" Sora said not liking this side of her friend

Izzy wanted to dispute this, but with the look that Sora was giving him he stopped.

"Fine, but she has so many other guys around her that they have a better chance than me" Izzy said

Tai snorted

"Please Izzy, they may be around Mimi, but you are the one who actually knows her. I mean they only see her as the most beautiful girl in the school that has a killer body. You see her like she wants to be seen" he said

Izzy sighed

Sora smiled at how her boyfriend. Tai can be so good with words sometimes.

"But she doesn't see me like that" Izzy said

"Izzy, it's because she never had a chance to, and we're trying to get her to see you a someone she could date" Sora said

Izzy's head slumped

"I appreciate the trouble guys, but you shouldn't bother yourself with something that I know will never happen" he said

"Izzy, we aren't giving up and I know that it isn't impossible" Tai said

"It's easy to say that Tai since you have nothing to lose" Izzy said

"Izzy, I'm doing this because I know you and Mimi would be happy together and failure isn't an option" Tai said

Izzy looked up and saw that same determination in Tai's eyes that he had when facing down the Dark Masters, Etemon, Myotismon, Apocalymon, and Devimon.

"Fine"

Tai and Sora high-fived each other.

"Kari, this too hard, I can't make any sense of my feelings for Izzy" Mimi whined

"Mimi it shouldn't be too hard, you just have to think of what you feel when he's around you" Kari said

"Well, I like having him around even if he's working on his computer. He knows how to calm me down, which I've heard isn't an easy task. I don't know what I'd do without him in my life now. He's been a great friend to me" Mimi said

"That's a good start Mimi" Kari said smiling

Mimi smiled back then went back to thinking. She really liked Izzy, but did this mean that she wanted something with Izzy, like a relationship?

Days went by and Mimi was still thinking on where Izzy stood in her circle of friends. She knew that he meant a lot to her, but she couldn't place him in any group. She had three groups, the first one included Izzy, but there was Tai, Sora, Joe, Matt, TK, and Kari. She thought of them as her family since they've through so much that they all shared a bond that was like a family. The other group had Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody. This group was like family, but they weren't as close because she didn't know them very well like the first group. The last group was her group of friends at school. They kind of knew her, but they just hung-out with her because she was popular. She had no illusions of a strong friendship with these girls.

"Mimi, what's going on?" one of her friends, Rita asked

"Nothing" Mimi responded

Mimi was sitting with her friends in the cafeteria eating lunch.

"Are you sure, you've been zoning out a lot recently" another of her friends, Stephanie said

"I'm sure, I just have a lot on my mind" Mimi said

"Does it have to do with that guy you hang out with, you know, the one that always carries that computer?" Rita asked

Mimi nodded

"Why in the world would you be thinking of him, he's a geek" Stephanie said

Mimi was about to say something when her other friends jumped in.

"Yeah, and like Rita said, he's always carrying around that computer, he's so weird"

"Have you heard him talk, he's, like sooo boring"

"Oh god, you're so right, I have fallen asleep listening to him read his report"

"Yeah, like his ideal weekend would be staring at a computer screen, borrring"

"Shut up, all of you. Izzy isn't any of that. He's a kind and considerate person and you shouldn't judge him because he likes computers!" Mimi shouted

This silenced her friends

"Mimi what's the deal, why go all protective on him?" Rita asked shocked

"Izzy is one of my closest friends and I don't like you bad mouthing him, okay" Mimi said still a little peeved

"Okay, geez you didn't need to tear our heads off" Stephanie said

"Sorry, but I'm protective of my friends" Mimi said

The girls just shrugged and went back to whatever they were talking about before they asked Mimi what was going on.

The days passed, but Izzy made no move on Mimi and Tai and Sora were getting annoyed. Well Tai was, Sora was working up plans and grinning madly. She loved playing matchmaker, she did after all have the crest of Love so she knew she'd be good at it.

"Sora we need to do something, I'm getting annoyed with these two" Tai whined

"Pipe down Tai, I'm trying to work here" Sora said hunched over a notebook

"Sora, you can do your math homework later, we need to do something" Tai said

"Oh Tai, you have to be patient" Sora said

Tai pouted

Sora sighed

She knew that being patient wasn't one of Tai's strong suits. He was impatient when it came to practically anything in life. She knew this when she first met him so long ago and had gotten used to it, but it still annoyed her at times, like now. Feelings had to take time to get rooted into someone's mind, and for Mimi this was the case, but they gave it a good boost and all they had to do was lie back and watch. Of course they'd go in and help it along just keep it going on the right track. But so far their subjects were headed in the right direction.

Izzy sighed his plan of avoiding Mimi was working until he bumped into her in the most unlikely place. A computer store.

"Mimi, what are you doing here?" Izzy asked shocked

"My computer died on me, I think my little cousin was playing with it" Mimi said

"Oh, okay" Izzy said

"Since you're here you can help me pick a new one, I have no idea where to start" Mimi said smiling

"Uh, what about Yolei, she's good with computers?" Izzy asked hoping he'd found a way out

"She's alright, but I trust you completely when it comes to this stuff" Mimi said

Izzy didn't know why, but he felt a warmth surround him.

_She only trust me when it comes to helping her with computers_ Izzy thought

This gave him an ego boost and all thoughts of ignoring Mimi left his head as he helped her find the perfect computer. He went on asking her about what she'd be using her computer for and then after he got that info he began narrow down her choices.

"Okay Mimi, this is the computer for you. It has everything you need. A large memory so you can store your photos and music, but stylish enough so it doesn't clash with your room" Izzy said

Mimi beamed at Izzy and pulled him into a hug

"Mimi!" Izzy said shocked

"Oh thank you Izzy, I was so worried that I would be spending all day here and you come in like a knight on a white horse to rescue me" Mimi said smiling

Izzy blushed

"That's not true Mimi" he said sheepishly

"Oh Izzy, you're so modest" Mimi said with her beautiful smile still on her face

Mimi bought her computer and Izzy followed her home so he could install it for her. During that time they chat about what has been going on in their lives. It felt like they were before everything happened. Both enjoyed just talking to one another. Mimi went to get Izzy some lemonade as a thank you and Izzy sat back in the chair installing the software and loading the old files from Mimi's old computer to the new one.

"Here's your lemonade Izzy" Mimi said

"Thanks Mimi" Izzy said

Mimi nodded

She grabbed a chair that was nearby and pulled it til she was sitting next to him, closely. Izzy was too focused on the computer to notice this, but if he did, he'd be a nervous wreck right at this moment. Mimi, however noticed this and a her face took on a red hue.

_What's wrong with me? This is just Izzy for goodness sakes_ Mimi thought

She watched her friend in his element. He was typing furiously on the keyboard muttering every so often, but it was the look of concentration that set the girl off. Just that look made her tingle inside, this had never happened before and it was quite exciting.

"There Mimi, done" Izzy said

Mimi was just staring at him

"Uh, Mimi?" Izzy asked waving his hand in front of his friend's face

The next thing that happened could never be really explained. What could be said was that Mimi lurched off her chair and tackled Izzy to the ground. She then began to kiss and grope the computer genius. Izzy was quite shocked at the turn on events, but a voice inside his head that sounded like Tai told him to quit thinking and go with it. So that's what Izzy did. Bear in mind that he didn't have much experience in this area, but he did quite well by experimenting. When they finally parted both were panting heavily.

"Mimi, what was that?" Izzy asked

"I don't know" Mimi answered

Izzy bowed his head

"Oh, well, I think I should be going" he said

"Wait Izzy" Mimi said grabbing Izzy's arm before he could leave

Izzy looked back at Mimi trying to hold back the hurt he was feeling. But sadly Mimi knew Izzy quite well and could see through his thin veil.

"I may not know what just happened Izzy, but I do know that I don't want this to be a one time thing," Mimi said

"Really?" Izzy asked hopefully

"Yeah" Mimi said smiling

The Digidestined were having a little get together since their busy lives left barely enough time to be all together like the old days.

"Hey Mimi, Izzy" Tai shouted

"Tai" the couple greeted

"So how is it going you two?" Tai asked

It had been two months since that day in Mimi's room and Izzy and Mimi have been going strong. They balanced one another out. Izzy got Mimi to study and be a little more patient. While Mimi got Izzy to relax and have more fun in life, which meant more time away from his computer. When the group found out about this new couple Tai was jumping up and down and doing a happy dance. Sora was smiling wide with happiness. Some of the others were quite shocked by the revelation of the new couple, but accepted.

"Come on you lovebirds, the others are waiting" Tai said

Izzy and Mimi nodded and followed their friend to what they knew would be a great party.

**End**

**A/N: That's the end of this one. I've been working on this one for a while, but thanks to my other stories and lack of my muse it remain unfinished until now. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
